


Little Spoon

by Bienmoreau



Series: Signs of Progress [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Let Jean be the big OR little spoon, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bienmoreau/pseuds/Bienmoreau
Summary: jerbearknox: I feel, in my bones, that jean moreau is a little spoon. it makes him feel safe.





	Little Spoon

It’s slow in coming. Most of the demonstrative or physical sides of their relationship are. The whole thing takes time but they’re getting there.

It’s doesn’t start out that way round and there are still some days when Jean can’t stand it. When being held, even as light and lovingly as he is, feels too much like being held down.

No, it doesn’t start out like that. It starts with Jeremy shaking and curled up so small Jean doesn’t know where his head is from looking at the sheet that’s coving him. It’s not been too long since they got to the sharing a bed and physically being in each other’s space in that way part of this thing between them. But Jeremy has always been a tactile guy and Jean knows what spooning is, even if not initially by name. He curls himself around Jeremy’s back and immediately feels the smaller man relax a little, open up against him like Jean is the shield against the world that he had been waiting for.

As he held Jeremy against his front, strong arms wrapping around his torso and scarred fingers knitted with tan ones against Jere’s heart, Jean wonders whether he could stand to be held like that. Wonders if it might even be nice- If it was the right person holding him.

When the positions are eventually reversed it’s not a conscious decision. Jean wakes up one morning to the warmth and weight of another body plastered to his back. And it is a true testimony to how far he’s come that he doesn’t immediately spiral into the darkness of panicked fear and preparation for the worst that had governed his gut for so long.

Instead he leans into the heat, into the solidity of the skin against his back. He finds Jeremy’s hands tanggled together over his ribs and slowly links the top one with his own. Lifting it up to brush a kiss against his knuckles rewards him with a happy sleepy hum against the nape of his neck and Jeremy shifting ever so much closer to him as their legs bump and rearrange in a knot.

It is, Jean is confident is saying, unlike any other feeling he has ever had upon waking and the extraordinary mundanity of it warms his core and flushes his skin. He tugs Jeremy’s arms tighter, squeezing his fingers once before settling back into the cacoon of their bed and the arms that hold him.

He thinks he understands how such a simple thing could calm someone so easlily now. How the body against him is an anchor, the arms around him a shield, how they are protection and support and not a trap, not a cage to hold him down.

’Safe’ he thinks, as the golden glow of sleep pulls at him again ’this is what it means to feel safe, isn’t it?’

It’s a feeling he thinks he would like to get used to.


End file.
